twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why do you hate me?-Chapter 11
Chapter 11: The Right Choice. This is just a little ''extra ''chapter to my my fanfiction. This is a Jacob and Bella episode. I dedicate it to all Jella and non-Jella's. One of my reader enjoy these types of chapter or one-shots. So, why not give her a treat. I will just say, if Bella is dull and emotionless in this fanfic, is mostly because the "great" Stephenie Meyrer made Bella like that. And so, I just felt to make her similar. I haven't read the books (Only parts, here and there.), so maybe my chapter may not sound like her. I tried, though. NOTE: No worries, the story will continue.....with more drama and action. Oh! And don't be surprise by some juicy and enormous cliffhangers. Now, enjoy. My knuckles hurted from the tiring day I was given. I stretched it out to comfort it, no luck. I had to spend my night at Charlie's house. Edward's house was being occupied by the Clearwater's. Time is flying, and I miss Edward so much alone in this quiet and cold house. Charlie and Sue went off to buy some clothes. Boom! There it is, my heart explodes just thinking about him.Jacob. I have been so cruel to him, lately. I feel guilty. Okay, ''I thought. I really need someone here with me or else I am going to get paranoid. But, who should be here right now? My first thought was Angela. Though, she told me that today she was going to granny's house. Then I thought of Alice. But she was going to make my day worse. Edward. I can't. He's hunting. Now that I think about it...... Jacob. Yes. He is the only solution. I felt like the phone was a mile away to call Jacob. Curse me and my laziness. Just to get up from the couch was a nightmare. It was like the struggling to climb the mountain, even though you are a hundred feet away. As I stand up, I just stayed there looking at the boring, old, dirty grey wall. ''Wake up, Bella, wake up. ''My mind said. I speed walked to the kitchen floor. I passed by the living room and noticed the T.V was off. Well, this is odd? Charlie never turns off the T.V, even if he is abscent. I guess Sue ''is ''changing him. I mean, my mother couldn't even do this to him. ''Tick tock. ''I hear the clock as I pass by it. I guess my dad or Sue used the phone and forgot to put ot back in place. Because when I got to the kitchen, the phone was missing. Left. Right. Sideways. And turns, was all I did and nothing on finding the homephone. Passing my dad's room and mine's. Passing the bathroom. Going downstairs and...crash! "Ah!" I screamed. My clumziness woked up. I fell down the wooden stairs. ''Am I dead? ''I think. My knee got scraped and started bleeding all over the floor. Great, now I am suppose to clean that up. I stand up feeling all dull and dizzy. My jeans instead of sky blue was all red blood now. The stairs dirty with spider webs and dust were all over my abercrombie shirt. "Okay, Bella. You should really have careful." I said to myself. "Nah. You think?" a unexpected voice said. That voice sounded familiar. Gentle, seductive, playful, and teasing. Of course, Jacob. "Jacob umm...hey." I said, blushing again. "I was about to call you.....until I tripped." I can picture myself now. My face the color of a tomato, and then out of the embarrasment, I looked down at the floor. I am such a dissapointment to myself. "Aww. Who needs a hug?" Jacob said and hugged me. Well, at least I am warm now. " Actually, I need something for my injurie." "A bandaid will help. Wouldn't it?" Jacob said. He searched on his right pocket and placed out a fresh new bandaid. "Yeah, like that will help me." I said. Why am I so cruel? Please, Bella, stop. Jacob sighed. "Just take it." I took it fastly. Jacob apparently took me wedding style to the couch in the living room. I opened the clean bandaid and placed it gently on my knee. The blood was absorbed and soaked by the long banaid. I actually feel better. " Bella? Can I ask you something that will bother you?" Jacob asked. I was astonished. Something that will hurt me? I can't promise him I will answer a question if it will hurt me to the point of crying. I had to be safe. Is Bella Safety Program right now for me. " It depend on how I get hurt, Jake." I said. "Well, are you sure you want to marry Edward?" He asked. What? How? When? Why would he asked me that? " I think you know the answer, Jake." I answered. That threw him. He got up and punched the wall with anger. First time, I got scared of him. "Jake, calmed down......I love you too. You know that." I said. Oh my god, I am such a hyprocite. I can't hurt him anymore. Not like this. " Bella! Are you like brain damaged or what? He is going to kill you. And I won't let that happen. Plus, you love ''me. ''Bella stop lying to me. I just wish to have warned you soon before-before you got to love him." " Jacob, I'm sure there is someone better than me out there." I said calmly. " But I don't want anyone other than you! Bella, I love you. Can't you understand that?" Jacob exclaimed. He calmed down and he said. " I even did a poem for you. Though, I am bad at it." A poem? For me? Jacob never told me he writes poems. " You write poems?" I asked. " No, this is my first one. So it tends to suck. Want me to read it?" He said. I had to see what he wrotes. I mean, he did it for ''me. ''Edward never has done a poen for me. And I love poetry. " Sure." I said. He started: ''Bella, You are going to marry soon. But this afternoon, I want to say, That I don't want you to. Bella, If you just let me explain how I feel, Let's just say is like a wheel. It turns and turns non-stop. That's the fucntion of my heart. As I admire and love your face. I just say, "Damn, Jacob, you have good taste." Bella, Bella, Bella When would you ever learn? I am better than him, right in a turn. Please, Bella, just choose me. Don't be picking between seas. He is danger, Bella! I can protect you, like an umbrella. He is cold in multiple meanings. I mean Bella, do you have problem with hearing? His voice says, danger. But, I know you picked him. But, I want you to know. If he hurt you. He will hurt me too. Bella, you and me are one. When you are with me, you have fun. So, just think for once. That maybe I Can be the right choice. I stay there wide eyes. I didn't know what I was feeling. I just...stayed there staring at him. "I know, Bella. It sucked ass." Jacob said. "No it didn't. Jacob, that was beautiful. How can I ever repay you?" I said. He did that for me. ''I had to repay him. "By kissing me." He said innocently. No way. How can he do this to me? Never. I thought. But...that poem was gorgeous. So, if by kissing him will make him happy. Then, what the hell. " Fine." I said. He stared at me in disbelief. But, I just stood up and kissed him. His lips were warm with a gentle touch. I shivered and enjoyed the moment. He grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. This time, I never wanted to let go. '''Note: Yeah...it was my first time doing a poem. So was Jacob's,lol. So it may had sucked, I don't know. But I really hoped you liked it.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts